


Midnight Embers

by NickDreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cold Revelations, Companionable Snark, Concerned Derek, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Puppy Liam, Scott is a Bad Friend, Second Chances, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Traumatized Stiles, True Blood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickDreamer/pseuds/NickDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a witnessing yet another painful hallucination at the hospital, then later hearing a chilling variation on Donovan's untimely true death from a certain chimera's mouth, leading our dearly beloved true alpha to cut his remaining stable tie with his best friend?</p><p>What does this mean for the McCall pack? Can they handle the upcoming (metaphorical) storm in tact? Cause, if not then what? And how is this tied with Theo and his pack of newly resurrected chimeras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Embers

_**Stiles's Pov. . . . .** _

So, it finally happened. The fallout between you and Scott. You never thought that it actually happened. That you guys were going to be bros until the end of time. But sadly enough, all that fell apart and just didn't last. All cause of one very painful mistake, I've made. One could have potentially cost me my life. And I thought or rather had hoped, I'd never make. Taking yet another person's life from them. What's more fucked up about it was that it was one of the chimera's we were supposed to save. It was just bad luck that it had to be Donovan. And now, the pack won't even look at me more. Hell, my dad and Scott won't even let me explain. Already so quick to glare at me, immediately casting judgement upon me without knowing the full truth. 

But what's the worse is having to hear your practical brother say your longer pack. Then having to face your father at home to basically tell you to get the hell out of his house. Looking as if you were no longer his son, but just a monster. A beast, whose just wearing his sons face. And as tears began to fall from your eyes, his glare intensifies. It was then you began begging, pleading for him to change his mind. But instead, he just grabs you by the hood of your jacket and throws you out on the freshly cut lawn. It was cold, still wet from this morning's dew. But, of all else it was heartbreaking. I had just lost everything. My pack, my brother, and now my father. And as this sickening feeling enters your stomach, you instantly knew there was probably nothing you could do to get it back.

As you get up from the ground, you then begin walking. Slowly enough but surely it turns into a full hard sprint. You didn't know where you were going, and quite frankly you didn't care. Just that it was far away from this bleeding pain in your heart. It hurt so much that you could barely even see straight from your tear stricken eyes. Then as you were about to make another turn, leading you into the woods of the preserve. You fell flat on your face, only to look back seeing that you tripped on a nearby root from a tree.

As you tried to stand back on your feet, to quickly dust off the dirt and grim that lay on your pants. It was then you noticed the rather large cut on your knee, that was slowly growing a dark crimson. You were bleeding from your leg, trying to walk ever so slightly over to the nearby tree. The winds were beginning to pick up, whipping against the trees. Slowly, growing colder by the second. _**"Man**_ ** _, it can't get any worse."_** And just like that a boom of thunder was heard through the air.

Then soon after, the cold rain water began pouring down. Hard! I was getting soaked from head to toe by just laying here. I couldn't stay here any longer. If I do, I'd probably get pneumonia. Getting on to my feet, I tried my best to walk out of this storm. Granted, it wasn't that far, just barely out of the preserve nearing what used to be the Hale house. And before I could take a second blink, everything around me just went pitch black. Letting the cruel world fade as I slip into the rather alluring darkness. Overtaking me in its strong embrace, little did I know things were going to get much worse than ever before in Beacon Hills.


End file.
